Mikuni's Gift
by Aleandri
Summary: Christmas is coming to Mikuni's shrine! Kanau thinks about his role as servant and remembers what he left behind in life. Mikuni thinks about Kanau! Slight yaoi and fluff!


**Author: Aleandri**

**Title: Mikuni's Gift**

**Category: Humor, romance, drama**

**Disclaimers: I do not own Eerie Queerie or its characters. For that matter, I don't own Christmas, either. Walmart does...**

**A/N: This is just a little Christmas fanfic I felt like writing. It will probably be a oneshot unless someone wants me to continue it. If you do like it, please spare the 30 seconds necessary to review when you get to the end. There will be yaoi in it, so if you do not approve of that, surprise! You are currently very deep in boy love territory, so hit the back button at the top of your computer as quickly as possible. **

**In this story, please imagine that Mikuni has made a barrier that gives Kanau human qualities such as the ability to feel things like pain and cold. Otherwise, please enjoy.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kanau glanced out the foggy and frosted window he was wiping and gazed at the snow-covered landscape stretched out before him. The moon softened the darkness and illuminated the powdery white snow, which had been forming thick layers over everything around the shrine. Flurries still fluttered around outside, scattering as they were caught up in random gusts of cold wind. Kanau watched as a particularly large snowflake drifted heavily to the ground despite the winds best efforts to force it away through the air.

The young ghostboy felt a slight draft of cold coming from the window he was washing. He recalled his chore and quickly began scrubbing again at the glass. He had no reason to be so taken-up with silly things like snow. He should be soley focused on the tasks that he had been issued by his "master".

Mikuni had set him about early that morning cleaning everything in the shrine and beginning preparations for Christmas. The holiday was just two days away and Mikuni had decided to throw a little party on the eve of it. All the gang was going to be there and, of course, the task of getting everything set up for it had fallen on Kanau. But then, the ghost-boy expected nothing less. What else was he kept here for but to serve Mikuni's every whim. And so far, in the several months that Kanau had been a prisoner of the shrine, he had been put to good use as a servant. Gratefully, however, Mikuni had lightened the frequency of his perverted exploits after the sixth time Kanau had made a sprint for the shrine's barriers, which would have completely decimated the desperate ghost's existence had he managed to reach them.

But still...

The image of the priest appeared in Kanau's mind. The handsome older man was **always** up to something. He spent most of his time trying to find a way to catch Kanau off guard so he could take advantage of him. But, when he wasn't trying to grope or kiss the young ghost, he was actually _pleasant _to be around. He had that sly, cheerful smile and sarcastic voice that would stay imprinted in your mind long after he had left the room. And he is **very** handsome...But that is not the point! The guy is a pervert! And he **will not **let Kanau leave the shrine grounds! Some Christmas this was going to be!

One thing was certain. Mikuni was **not **getting a gift from him!

Kanau sighed forlornly, pausing again to gaze out at the cold wonderland. Unwillingly, his mind began to conjure up long-forgotten and buried memories.

_Just outside the window, a shoddy, but well-dressed snowman stood guard over the shadowed yard. A beautifully decorated and bright Christmas tree was reflected off the window from inside the warm and cozy home. From the kitchen, sweet smells were sent wafting throughout the house. And with them, the gentle hum of a Christmas carol sang in Mom's soft alto voice also drifted. Next door, in the living room, the faint sound of the TV indicated that an old Christmas movie was currently being watched by Dad. He occasionally let out hearty chuckle. Somewhere in the house, Kari, who was just five, would be eagerly running through rooms in nervous anticipation of Santa Claus.She would constantly return back here, to the den, to check that the cookies she had worked diligently on (with the help of Mom) were still left untouched on the mantel above the roaring fireplace._

_A shadow suddenly blocked the light from the doorframe for the hundreth time that night. Kari had returned in a flurry of childlike excitement. She stopped just inside the room, and in her light, tinkling voice asked,_

_"Why aren't you washing those windows?"_

Kanau snapped to attention, as if he had just been slapped hard across the face. The memory of his Christmas from long ago- as well as the warm feeling that had come with it- instantly dissipated as the curious and deep voice of Mikuni shattered the silence of the room.

Kanau gathered his wits quickly, and was just about to turn around and give a sarcastic answer, when he noticed hot tears pouring uncontrollably down his face. He immediately turned even farther from Mikuni's inquisitive form at the door, trying to hide the unstoppable flow.

"Well? Do I need to come over there and _help_ you?" He asked slyly and cheerfully, hinting at perverted ulterior motives.

These words served very well to snap Kanau back into working. He immediately redoubled his efforts at scrubbing the frosted window, pretending a particularly troublesome spot of dirt kept him faced away from the suspicious priest. He didn't dare the let the sobs building inside him out until the silouette of the older man retreated back out the door. He then broke down in quiet, uncontrollable sobs and wimpers, and curled up tightly on the cold, wooden floor. He had tried to forget his happy life, but the memories that had just rose, unbidden, to his mind had made him feel like he had died again.

Mikuni stood just outside the door to the room Kanau was in. He could catch the sound of muffled sobs and cries coming from within. He frowned heavily, thinking.

He had been standing at the door for several minutes while Kanau had been staring sadly out. He saw in the faint reflection the ghostboy cast, tears flowing steadily down his face. At first, Mikuni had been alarmed and thought the boy was hurt. But, as he watched for a moment longer he realized that the young ghost was very upset. That's when he put the pieces together and figured out that memories were troubling the youth. It was common enough for ghosts to become severly depressed around the holiday season. It reminded them of what they had left behind forever when they died. And the circumstances of Kanau's abrupt death must make this time of year particularly hard on him.

Mikuni cursed his stupidity for not realizing this before, then quietly strode away from the door towards his office. His mind was set. He planned on giving Kanau a new and happy Christmas memory. (insert perverted chuckle here)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kanau collapsed exausted onto his sleeping pallet, cursing Mikuni for making him human enough to feel such miserable things as pain, exaustion, and especially cold. The large room Mikuni had given him to sleep in was very cold tonight.

( Kanau had slept in broomclosets, in kitchen cabinets, on the hard floor of the hall, and basically anywhere that wasn't the lecherous priest's bed for the first month he was there until the priest **finally** let him have his own room).

It had taken the poor ghostboy hours to clean the remainder of the shrine after he had finished his sobbing episode. Finally he had been found by Mikuni curled up on the tiled floor of the kitchen, near the warmth of the fireplace, sleeping peacefully.

Kanau blushed, remembering how Mikuni had chosen to wake him up.

_He had been recalled from the warmth of his dream (probably about his family again) by a hand gently caressing his face. And that was fine, at first. Kanau began to slowly wake; his eyes began to flutter open; and his senses began to return. It was when lips were pressed tenderly against his that he woke completely. Mikuni was sitting beside him on the floor, leaning over him with his lips locked on the waking ghost's. And in his shock, Kanau had allowed his mouth to open in a gasp that was soon taken full advantage of by the priest. Mikuni pressed his tongue into the ghostboy's mouth and gently explored the inside. Kanau's paralysing shock only lasted a few seconds, but when he regained his senses Mikuni was already ending the kiss. The older man pulled away with a **very** happy smile on his face and rose, pausing at the door to turn to Kanau and say, " You shouldn't fall asleep anywhere you want. You never know when some dangerous pervert might find you and do things to you while you're sleeping." And with that, he left the kitchen chuckling merrily._

Kanau blushed uncontrollably when he remembered the feel of Mikuni's soft lips against his. "_That guy is a really good kisser!" _But, the blush just reminded him of how cold his room was. "_I'm definately not going to get him a gift!" _the ghost muttered under his breath.

He bundled up in the soft blankets, pulling them tightly to his shivering body. If he hadn't been absolutely worn out from all the hard work he had done that day, he would not have been able to sleep a wink in the cold room. But, as it was, he couldn't keep his eyes open any longer and completely passed out.

Mikuni chuckled malevolently as he settled the thermostat on 50 degrees and shut the small box on the wall. Then he tiptoed down the hall and came to a stop outside Kanau's bedroom door. He cracked the door and peered inside. He saw the small, bundled up form of the ghostboy dead asleep (no pun intended). He quietly opened the door wider, crept inside through the darkness, stopping just beside the deeply sleeping and shivering boy. A maniacle grin was plastered on the priest's features. He carefully lifted the covers and slipped beneath them out of the bitter cold of the room. Slowly, so as not to disturb the young ghost, the priest wrapped himself around the small boy's form, pulling him close. Mikuni happily cuddled up against the boy, smiling broadly and contentedly.

Kanau felt warmth all around him in his sleep. He also felt his smooth skin pressed against somebody else's soft skin. In his sleep-fuddled mind (very, VERY sleep-fuddled mind) he realized that the warm form holding him was Mikuni. But(in his own defense) because the ghost wasn't thinking clearly at the time, this realization did not cause him alarm as it should have. In fact...

Mikuni happily held the young ghost, staring at the boy's cute sleeping face. The boy stirred a bit, and Mikuni feared that the fun would be over too soon. But, the ghost's face became peaceful again, and a gentle smile appeared on it. Just as the priest was wondering what the boy was dreaming that could make him so happy, Kanau shifted and turned in his sleep so that the two were now facing each other completely, then he buried his head into Mikuni's bare chest and cuddled even closer, wrapping his own arms around the older man's waist.

In a barely audible murmur, the young ghost muttered, "I love you, Mikuni." then returned to the deep sleep he had been in before.

Mikuni's smile could have rivaled the brightest Christmas tree in the world. His present from the sleeping ghostboy was the best he had ever gotten. All plans to do kinky stuff to the ghost were put on hold and together they dreamed of Christmas: The ones already in the past for Kanau. And the ones that were soon to come for Mikuni.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Merry Christmas Mikuni! And to all my readers!**

**I hoped you liked the story. And remember: I won't know if it was good unless you review!**

**If someone wants me to continue the story, just say so. Like fans of Hansunuma and Mitsuo. I think it would be fun to tell what happens when Kanau wakes up! And at the Christmas party, when the gang drinks too much eggnog!**

**So Review!**


End file.
